The invention described herein relates to an improved glass storage jar.
The jar to which the invention relates is of the type having a glass lid which fits over and about the neck of the jar itself, a type finding usefulness for the most part in domestic surroundings for keeping foodstuffs and the like--though by no means restricted to such use.
Advantages offered by the jar described herein are those of providing a simple, economical and aesthetically agreeable solution to the problem of creating an efficient pairing-of and seal-between jar and lid, and, at the same time, of avoiding the danger of the jar-and-lid's becoming chipped or cracked--a common enough risk with jars of the kind.
Another advantage of the jar described herein is that of its being at once inexpensive to produce, easy and economical to pack, handle and freight, and markedly easy and convenient to stow, from the consumer point-of-view.